


Sometimes I Don't Like Doctors

by SmartCoffee



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartCoffee/pseuds/SmartCoffee
Summary: Even when you're immortal vampires, your life won't always go your way. I'm not sure why I wrote Edward and Bella as having an HMO doctor, but I did. Is Edward rich? The stories seem inconsistent on that, at least to me. All right. Enough of this. The actual story is better.





	Sometimes I Don't Like Doctors

Bella and Edward

Edward drove Bella in the Toyota Highlander to Dr. Campanini's office. Seattle had well-maintained highways but traffic had grown dramatically in the past decade. Tech companies were expanding. 

Edward saw two mid-size sedans up ahead - one red and one blue. 

THWACK-KRRACK!!

The right front of the red sedan careened into the left front of the blue sedan. A door caved in. Both windshields shattered into jagged shards of plexiglass. 

"Oh my God!" Bella shouted.

"Honey, it's just a car accident. They happen every day. Calm down," said Edward.

"Don't you even care? Someone could have died. Oh I guess you don't worry about that," said Bella.

"Need I remind you that you are immortal too?" said Edward.

The rest of the car ride was very quiet. But soon, they were in the parking lot of the Northwest Endocrinology Clinic. They stepped inside, went up two floors, and they walked up to the check-in desk.

"What can I do for you sir?" said the nurse.

"We're here to see a doctor. It's Doctor Campa, Campa, oh crap . . ." said Edward

"Nini?" said the nurse.

"Right! Campanini. How silly of me to forget," said Edward.

"You're fine," Nurse McNeely said. Bella immediately grasped two intended meanings but Edward did not.

"Yes, we have a 2:00 appointment," said Edward.

"Correct. I see it right here on my screen. And this is your girlfriend?"

"I'm his wife," Bella said with an ingratiating smile and showed her wedding ring to Nurse McNeely.

"Okey-dokey. I'll call you when Dr. Campanini is ready to see you. The waiting room is over there," said Nurse McNeely

Edward and Bella sat in square black chairs in the waiting room. Bella looked at a Glamour magazine from 2017. Edward checked how his bonds were doing on his phone. The late afternoon sunlight hit Edward's face in a striking way.

A middle-aged female patient stared at Edward. She tried not to, but she couldn't help it. The way his face was glittering reminded her of fresh snow. When she was growing up, teachers warned her not to stare at snow when it looked like that because you could get snow blindness. She wondered if it was safe to stare at his sparkling face. Could that be why he was seeing a doctor? 

Bella looked up from her magazine to see this woman staring at her husband. She looked up at Edward and saw his sparkling skin. Bella whispered to Edward.

Edward got up and found a seat in a more shady location. 

"Dr. Campanini will see you now. Room 207."

Dr. Campanini was a pudgy Italian man with a kindly smile. He had a black and gray mustache.

"Please sit down Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," Dr. Campanini said. "You have some concerns about having children, is that right?"

"We want to have a second baby. We've been trying for 4 months and it's not working," said Bella.

"Oh, what a pity. I am so sorry to hear that. I need to ask you some questions. Now I understand that some might seem strange but these are all essential for me to diagnose the problem. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Go right ahead," said Edward confidently. Meanwhile Bella shifted uneasily in her chair.

Dr. Campanini asked them these questions:

How important on a scale of 1 to 10 is it that your child come from Bella's eggs?  
How important on a scale of 1 to 10 is it that your child come from Edward's sperm?  
Would you be willing to freeze your eggs?  
If taking fertility drugs means possibly having 7 babies at a time, is that acceptable? 8 babies? 9 babies?  
How often do you have sex?  
When you have sex, is it vaginal, anal, oral, or a mix?  
Do you use an ovulation chart to have sex at optimal times?

Edward stormed out of the office. Bella followed close behind. That night Bella sent a secret text. 

The next day, the doctor's office was in ruins. Elegant wooden furniture was reduced to scraps. Bits of leather, plastic, and paper were all around. Bent metal was scattered about. It was as if a pack of werewolves had descended on the Endocrinology Clinic. But that's impossible.


End file.
